Love Heals All Wounds
by messersmontana
Summary: Sam is hurt while still on Atlantis and sent home to heal. While in San Diego at her brother's house she gets visitors that help her more than any medicine ever could.


_Love Heals All Wounds_

I've been trying to write this story for a long time now. Today there was a Stargate SG-1 marathon and it helped get the writers block unblocked. Lol

This story is dedicated to my good friend Cassie, who has been there for me through all of my writers blocks.

I have put a poll on my profile that I'd like you all to stop by and vote on.

Sam is hurt while still on Atlantis, and she's come home to heal. While in San Diego, staying with her brother, her old team comes to visit and help her get over her ordeal.

I own nothing, but kind of wished I did so that I could have made Sam and Jack get together long before he went to DC and she went to Nevada.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

She was running and firing her weapon at the same time. She could see the Wraith getting closer. She could hear Colonel Sheppard and Rodney McKay yelling something at her and then she felt it, the pain so bad that she couldn't breathe.

Sam opened her eyes and looked around her. She sighed when she realized that she'd fallen asleep on her brother Mark's couch again. It was just a dream...again. That same dream that she had every time she closed her eyes for the past couple of weeks.

The only thing about it was that it wasn't a dream at all. It had all happened over two weeks ago. She'd been shot by the Wraith and had almost died. If not for Colonel Sheppard carrying her back to the Puddle Jumper, she would have died.

Doctor Keller had kept her in the infirmary for a week to make sure that she was okay. Her wounds had healed on the outside, but the ones on the inside were another story. The Wraith that had shot her had started to feed on her, for only a second or so, but it was enough. It was enough that she couldn't shake the feeling or stop having the dreams. It was the dreams that kept her awake at night and the reason she woke up screaming if she did fall asleep.

That's why she'd been sent back to Earth and then General Landry had ordered her to take some medical leave and put her on the first plane to San Diego. She'd been staying with Mark and his family for the past week. Even though she was here to heal and rest, she felt anything but rested and healed.

Sam loved her brother Mark dearly and his wife Susan too. She adored his kids Jake and Kelly also, but she was going stir crazy here. She spent most of the days just sitting or sleeping on his sofa, or in her room. She wanted, she needed to get out and see other people. She really missed her friends and her team. She couldn't believe that she was thinking this, but she even missed McKay.

Sitting here everyday, all day is driving her crazy, but she had been told by everyone that she was to stay there until she was better. She'd been told no going out, not even for a walk unless someone was with her. Everyone seemed to be really worried about her and it was nice, but she was being smothered.

She'd really like to what it was that General Landry had told Mark to keep him so protective of her like this. She'd been wounded before, worse than this time too. Why was everyone acting like she was so fragile right now?

True, she'd just experienced the worst thing to ever happen to her and that was saying a lot considering what she's seen over the last eleven years. But this one was bad, maybe the worst mission she'd ever been on. Her last thought before she'd lost conscious was that this wouldn't be happening if SG-1 had been with her at that moment. She really missed her team and wished that she had stayed with them instead of going to Atlantis.

Sam sighed and looked out the window at the pool in her brother's back yard. She wasn't even supposed to go for a swim unless someone was home. Mark was going to be home in four hours, maybe he'd take a swim with her. It was such a nice day in San Diego today and she wanted to go swimming for some good exercise.

Sam was lost in thought, daydreaming about sitting in the cool pool. It took her a minute to realize that someone was knocking on the door. She got up and slowly walked to the door to open it. She wasn't expecting anyone and Mark hadn't mentioned a visitor either.

She opened the door and almost cried. This was the medicine she needed. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. She must be dreaming again. "Daniel, Teal'c? Is that really you?" She asked, pulling them both into a hug.

Daniel smiled at her. "It's really us Sam, and we brought you a couple of surprises." He stepped aside to reveal Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran. She didn't really consider them much of a surprise, but didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Just as Sam was about to say something, Vala and Cameron were pushed aside and a really excited Cassandra Fraiser was throwing herself at Sam. "Cassie!" She cried out hugging her dear friend.

"Sam, I've missed you so much." Cassie said as she held on to Sam. "And look who else is here Sam.

Sam let go of Cassie and looked at the last member of the group standing on Mark's front doorstep. "Hey there Carter, we heard that you had a little mishap and thought we'd come by and cheer you up." Jack O'Neill said as he walked towards her.

Sam moved into his arms and they held on to each other for a minute to reassure each other that they were really there together. "Jack, it's so good to see you. I tried to call you, but I couldn't get through." She said so only he could hear her.

He pulled back to smile at her. "That must be because I've been rounding these guys up to come and see you. Surprise! Oh, I forgot the cake." He said as he hugged her again, then quietly told her, "I've missed you so much, missed holding you in my arms."

She smiled and then pulled back. "Why don't you all come inside. I'm not supposed to be standing for long periods of time right now. Although I feel fine, the doctor and General Landry have told my brother Mark something that has him coddling me. I swear I'm being smothered by him and Susan." She led them into the house and went to sit back down on the sofa. "Sorry, I guess I needed to vent."

"Vent away, that's what we're here for." Jack said as he sat on one side of Sam and Cassie sat on the other side of her. Daniel and Teal'c each took one of the chairs on the other side of coffee table, while Cam and Vala sat on the love seat.

Sam smiled. "I am so glad that you're all here. I was just thinking how much I was missing my team. Atlantis wasn't the same as being a part of SG-1. I missed the missions and team night. I even started to miss the Simpson's being shoved down my throat." She told them.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Jack said and they all laughed. "By the way, I brought my DVD collection in case you wanted to get caught up."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No offense Jack, but I'd rather not. I'm just so glad to see you all, I'd like to hear what you're all up to." She looked at Cassie, hoping to hear what she'd missed out on while away.

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to follow in mom's footsteps and become a doctor. General Hammond wrote me a great letter that got me into Harvard. He and General Landry told me that after I graduate, I can do my residency at the SGC. And, that I will have a job there when I become a doctor." She told Sam, who was very happy for her.

"Cassie, that's wonderful. Your mom would be so proud of you. I mean Janet would be proud of you no matter what, but this would have made her so happy." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Cassie and Sam both had tears in their eyes and hugged each other. "Thanks Sam, I think she's be proud too."

"Okay enough tears. Don't you want to know what I've been up to?" Vala asked Sam.

"Sure Vala, tell me what you've been up to since I left SG-1." Sam said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, SG-1 is back down to a four person team, but Daniel spends more time on Earth than he does going off world with us. Cameron has been taking me to the bowling place every week and we're on a team and everything. We compete against other people too. It's very fun, and we can't get Teal'c or Daniel to join us." She pouted as she told them all about the bonding that she and Cameron had been doing.

"Who wants pizza?" Jack asked as he had to finally interrupt Vala.

Sam picked up the phone and ordered the pizzas while Cam went out to Jack's truck to get the beers that they'd brought. Cassie helped Sam bring in the paper plates and napkins. Sam looked at the clock on the mantel to see that the pizzas would be there soon, and that Mark would be home in a few hours. She called her brother to let him know that the team was there and to warn him that they'd be there for at least a week, depending on how long it took her to get better. Mark said that it would be fine and he was glad that they'd come to see her.

The pizza showed up and they ate it, drank beer, and laughed. Well okay, everyone but Sam and Cassie drank beer. Sam couldn't drink it because of her medications and Cassie wasn't old enough just yet to drink. But Daniel, who'd only had a couple of beers seemed to be the life of the party. He had everyone laughing. "And then Vala and Cam were attached to each other by an inviable handcuff or leg cuff really." Dan said laughing his butt off. He almost fell out of his chair when he tried to grab what was left of his beer, but Jack had taken it away before he could touch it.

"That's it, you're cut off Daniel. No more beer for you. The man just can't hold his beer." Jack said as he finished off Daniel's beer.

"That was my beer Jack." Daniel said just before he passed out in the chair.

"Poor Daniel." Vala said with an evil smile on her face. "Let's play with him."

"I don't think so Vala. The last time we let you have fun with a drunk Daniel, he couldn't the the paint off for days." Cam said to her.

"Paint?" Jack asked, while Cassie and Sam just shrugged.

"It's a very long story O'Neill." Teal'c said and took Daniel's glasses off of his face so that they didn't break.

The pizza was finished and cleaned up, and the beer was almost gone, but the stories and laughing went on for a couple more hours. Daniel woke up a few times, but went back to sleep after mumbling something about never drinking beer again. He almost fell out of the chair a couple of times, making everyone laugh even harder.

Sam was actually laughing with her friends, something that she hadn't been doing since the Wraith attack. She had laid her head on Jack's shoulder and he had wrapped an arm around her a long time ago. Cassie had the biggest grin on her face and winked at Teal'c who only nodded with the hint of a smile. They knew that this was just what Sam had needed, the best medicine in the world.

When Mark, Susan, and the kids walked in the door, they couldn't believe the change in Sam. It was like someone had turned the light on inside of her. This morning when they had left, she looked sad and broken, but now she was happy and all lit up. "Hey Sam, is everything okay?" He asked her as they came into the living room.

"Mark, you're home. Yeah, I'm fine. We've been visiting, eating pizza, and drinking beer." She said.

"Beer Sam?" Susan asked.

"I had a diet soda, they had beer. Cassie also had a soda because she isn't twenty one yet." Sam explained. "Don't worry, Jack wouldn't have let me touch a beer while on my medications."

Mark walked up to his sister and hugged her. "This is the Sam that I missed. Thank you all for making her happy again. I've been so worried about her." He told her friends. Sam made the introductions on both sides, and they all chatted for a little while.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but we need to go." Jack told them.

Sam's face fell. "I thought that you said that you would be here at least a week." She asked Jack.

"We will, but if we want to have a place to sleep tonight, we need to go and find a motel." Jack explained top her.

"I have an extra room next to Sam's for one of you. And we have a eight sleeper camper in the back yard for the rest of you." Mark told them. He didn't want to see his sister depressed like she was this morning.

Kelly tugged on her dad's arm. "Cassie could use the extra bed in my room if she wants to." She told him.

"That would be fine sweetie." He told her. "Susan and Jake, why don't you take the others out to the camper to get settled. I'll go and start the grill and we'll get dinner made. You all can go and rest until it's done." Mark told the others.

Sam didn't know what to say. She didn't realize that her family had been so concerned about her or that she's been that bad. But truth be told, since they'd all shown up, she hadn't thought once about the Wraith incident.

Susan and Jake took Teal'c, Daniel, Cam, and Vala out to the camper. Kelly took Cassie's hand and led her up to her room. That left Mark, Sam, and Jack in the living room. "Sam, why don't you take Jack up stairs and show him to the guest room. We can all talk later at dinner. Maybe you can get Sam to rest until dinner is ready Jack." He suggested before he walked into the kitchen.

Sam led Jack up the stairs, holding his hand, as they headed for the guest room. "This is where you'll be sleeping Jack. My room is next door." She told him.

"You wanna go and lie down until dinner is ready like your brother suggested?" He asked her.

"I don't want to be in there alone. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream, and you'll be gone when I open my eyes." She said.

"Come on, I'll go in there with you, you won't be alone. I promise to be here when you open your eyes." HE said, taking her hand and leading her into the room and to the bed.

Sam went with him to lie down on her bed, never letting go of his hand. "You promise, you'll stay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I promise Sam. Come on, scoot over so I can lay down too." He said and waited for her to move over before he got into bed with her. They were laying on top of her comforter, with Jack on his back and her head on his chest. Jack had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her.

Sam sighed. "Thanks for coming Jack. This is the best medicine I could ever have had. I've missed you so much."

He kissed her head and caressed her back. "There is nothing or no one that could ever keep me away from you when you are hurt or need me." He told her.

She snuggled in the protectiveness of his arms and was able to sleep without the nightmares for the first time in weeks. She didn't even need to take the sleeping pills to help her sleep. The only medicine that Sam needed was love, because love heals all wounds.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

A/N Okay, here is the long awaited story. I hope that you all like it and I am planning on writing more Sam and Jack stories in the future. I really miss writing their stories. Anyway, please review. I might add more to this story or maybe even write a sequel if I can figure out where I'd like to go with it. Please go to my profile and do the poll I put there. It is about my other fan fic account. I'm thinking about merging them both and pulling the stories from that account to put here.


End file.
